Lost Girl : Etre ou ne pas être Faé ?
by natoth78
Summary: L'histoire se déroule après la dernière saison. Le docteur et le succube filent le parfait amour, mais le destin va frapper Lauren. Il lui faudra prendre une décision lourde de conséquences. Fera t-elle le bon choix ?
1. Jason

Glioblastome. Le diagnostique était tombée comme un couperet. Lauren essayait d'assimiler cette triste nouvelle. Triste n'était cependant le terme approprié puisque comme si cela ne suffisait pas, en plus du diagnostique, venait aussi le pronostique de vie et là, ce n'était pas triste mais plutôt terrifiant : quelques semaines, deux mois avec de la chance.

Lauren prit le compte rendu des mains de la secrétaire qui semblait bien désolée pour elle, la bonne affaire... Elle erra sans but, pour finalement atterrir dans un parc, où jouaient des enfants. Elle s'assit sur un banc.

Elle feuilleta les pages tapées par la secrétaire, regarda les photos du scanner, pas de doute, inutile de nier, la tâche, de la taille d'une balle de golf au milieu de son cerveau c'était bien une tumeur... Certes, elle n'était pas cancérologue, mais elle était médecin et savait reconnaître une tumeur lorsqu'elle en voyait une.

Elle se remémora les quelques cours de psychologie qu'elle avait suivit au cours de ses études, les cinq phases vers l'acceptation.

Le déni. Les preuves sous le nez, il était difficile de nier l'existence de la maladie. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait déjà, d'un second avis.

La colère. Oh oui, elle était en colère. Elle avait envie de crier, là, ici, tout de suite, jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Mais cette action, loin de la soulager, l'amènerait certainement à être embarqué vers l'asile le plus proche, habillé d'une camisole de force.

Le marchandage. Phase complètement inutile, puisque jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on ne pouvait marchander avec un cancer. Le médecin, lui ayant bien fait comprendre que l'acharnement thérapeutique serait un gaspillage de temps et d'argent.

La dépression. Phase dans laquelle elle se trouverait rapidement si elle ne faisait rien, ce qui était inacceptable. Pour elle, tout d'abord et puis surtout pour Bo. Cette phase, amènerait forcement à des questions, des réponses larmoyantes, une tristesse infinie et ce jusqu'à la fin, puisqu'elle n'arriverait pas à la dernière phase, l'acceptation.

L'acceptation. Comment pouvoir accepter de mourir ? Alors bien sur, pas le fait de mourir, au sens propre du terme, car tout le monde le sait, la mort est inévitable, enfin pour nous pauvres mortels. Non, mais la mort, là, maintenant tout de suite, dans un avenir très proche. Deux mois au mieux ! C'était très proche.

Lauren avait comprit et accepté que sa condition d'humaine ne lui permettrait d'aimer Bo, que pendant cette durée de vie, justement ! Mais, elle avait espéré..., cinquante ans de vie commune au moins... Ce n'était pas trop demandé après tout ! Elle avait contribué à sauver le monde ! Et justement si le monde tournait rond, s'il y avait une justice, un dieu bon... Non, ça il fallait mieux oublié ! Les dieux n'étaient pas bienveillants, c'était juste des faes capricieuses qui prenaient un malin plaisir à torturer les humains.

Elle regarda les enfants et ses mères chanceuses... Jamais, elle n'aurait d'enfant... Avec Bo, cela aurait été difficile bien entendu, mais l'adoption aurait été possible... là...

Lauren se leva et son corps ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi lourd, difficile à mouvoir. La démarche hésitante, le regard dans le vide, elle arriva à l'hôpital.

\- Tout va bien docteur Lewis ?

Lauren ne vit même pas sa collègue.

\- Docteur Lewis ?

\- Oui. Oh veuillez m'excuser Anna, j'étais ailleurs, j'ai manqué quelques chose ?

\- Oui, l'arrivée d'un patient. Un jeune garçon avec une fièvre hémorragique comme je n'en avait jamais vu !

\- Vraiment ? Il est dans quelle box ?

\- Le cinq !

\- Vous pouvez m'apporter tous les renseignements que vous avez sur lui, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sur, je vous apporte tout ça !

Lauren se dirigea vers le box numéro cinq et écarta le rideau. Il y avait dans le lit, un jeune garçon, d'environ une dizaine d'années. De grands yeux bleus et des cheveux très bruns qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. A coté de lui, une vieille femme semblait veiller sur lui comme sur un trésor.

\- Bonjour, dit Lauren au deux personnes présentes.

\- Bonjour, répondirent en cœur le garçon et la vieille femme.

\- Comment t-appelles tu, jeune homme, dit Lauren avec un grand sourire.

\- Jason !

\- Et que t-arrive t il Jason ? Pourquoi es tu ici ?

\- J'ai de la fièvre et je perd du sang, par les yeux et les oreilles..., commença le garçon.

\- Il a la fièvre des bois..., dit la vieille femme.

\- La fièvre des bois ? Jamais entendu parlé !

\- C'est une maladie répandue chez nous...

\- Chez vous ?

\- Nous sommes des Faunes, dit la vieille femme en relevant ses cheveux pour découvrir ses oreilles pointues.

\- Oh, je vois. Et il y a t-il un remède ?

\- Malheureusement non..., dit la vieille femme soudain très triste.

\- Que puis je faire pour vous dans ce cas ?

\- Et bien, des amis m'ont parlé de vous...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, ils ont dit que si quelqu'un pouvait aider Jason, c'était bien vous.

Anna arriva à ce moment là.

\- Vous me laissez deux minutes avec ma collègue et je reviens vers vous !

Lauren tira le rideau et s'éloigna avec Anna.

\- Alors c'est quoi, cette fièvre des bois ?

\- Une maladie mortelle assez fréquente chez les faunes. La mère du petit est morte de cette maladie, il y a quelques années.

\- Maladie mortelle..., et il n'y a rien a faire ?

\- Et bien votre prédécesseur a essayé mais sans succès... Des antalgiques jusqu'à la fin.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser cet enfant mourir sans rien faire ! Mon prédécesseur a t-il laissé des documents sur ses essais ?

\- Je dois pouvoir vous fournir ça oui !

\- Alors je veux bien, merci !

Lauren ouvrit le rideau à nouveau. Elle croisa le regard de la vieille dame. Cette femme avait placé tous ses espoirs en Lauren, mais Lauren n'avait plus que deux mois à vivre au mieux... cela serait il suffisant ?

Elle s'assit sur le lit de l'enfant et lui attrapa la main.

\- Anna ma collègue m'a apprit que ta maman était morte de la maladie que tu as contracté... Je suis vraiment désolée de l'apprendre. Mais je voulais que tu saches Jason, je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te sauver. Je crois pouvoir dire que je suis parmi les meilleurs docteurs de cette ville, alors je vais trouver le remède qu'il te faut.

Lauren se leva et la vieille femme se jeta dans ses bras, avec un grand sourire, mais recula aussitôt en regardant tristement Lauren. Une étrange chaleur envahi son corps.

\- Merci docteur mais en aurez vous le temps ?

Lauren regarda avec surprise la vieille femme, pouvait elle savoir ?...

\- Eh bien... Comment ça ?

\- Ma fille est partie en un mois... le petit est malade depuis une semaine déjà...

\- Ah oui, le petit... Je vais mis mettre dès maintenant.

Lauren quitta son petit malade pour se diriger vers son labo pour commencer ses analyses.

Il s'agissait bien d'une fièvre hémorragique, il lui fallait mettre au point un antiviral.

Il était très tard lorsqu'elle quitta enfin l'hôpital, elle était très fatiguée et une migraine lui fusillait la tête.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Bo, n'était pas encore rentrée, dommage, elle aurait bien aimer la tenir un peu dans les bras.

Épuisée, elle se jeta dans le lit, sans même avoir avalé quoi que ce soit et s'endormie dans la demi heure.

Elle se réveilla très tôt, le jour, n'était pas encore levé. Bo était étendue à coté d'elle et dormait profondément. Elle se leva en silence et quitta l'appartement rapidement pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Grand bien lui fit car l'état du garçon avait empiré pendant la nuit.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ! Criait Lauren.

\- On a essayé, Docteur, on vous a laissé plusieurs messages d'ailleurs..., lui répondit une infirmière.

\- C'est impossible, je les aurais vu, hurlait Lauren en attrapant son téléphone.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait mis sur vibreur hier soir par habitude, que les messages avaient été transmis mais qu'elle ne les avait tout simplement pas entendu.

\- Je suis désolée, dit elle soudain confuse.

\- C'est pas grave...

\- Alors le petit ?

\- Il est très affaiblit. Nous lui avons fait une transfusion, mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Et bien à ce rythme là, il n'en a que pour quelques jours...

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je m'y remets de suite.

Et elle partie retrouver son labo, elle y resta toute la journée. En fin d'après midi, elle fit demander Anna. Lorsque la jeune femme arriva, elle lui tendit son dossier.

\- Que suis je sensée faire avec cela ?

\- Lisez le, s'il vous plaît !

Anna parcourue les comptes rendus et les scanner.

\- C'est le dossier de qui ?

\- Le mien...

\- Le votre ? Mais...

\- Oui, je suis mourante. Je vous mets dans la confidence, pour que vous puissiez comprendre pourquoi, il m'arrive parfois de changer d'humeur, d'être fatigué ou d'avoir des maux de tête. Je veux sauver ce garçon, avant de mourir, mais je vais avoir probablement un caractère très changeant pendant les prochains jours.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire..., je suis désolée...

\- Je ne vous dis pas tout cela pour que vous ayez pitié de moi..., mais pour que vous me disiez lorsque je dépasserai les bornes ! Je peux compter sur vous ?

\- Oui docteur...

\- Autre chose... personne ne doit savoir à mon sujet..., ni les collègues, ni mes amis, personne ! Entendu ?

\- Mais...?

\- S'il vous plaît..., je veux pouvoir compter sur vous...

\- D'accord, répondit Anna résignée.

\- Bien maintenant que tout ceci est fait..., voici un premier essai, dit Lauren en montrant un tube.

\- Un antiviral ?

\- Oui, croisons les doigts pour qu'il fonctionne..., sinon, il va falloir que je m'y remette !

Malheureusement ce premier essai fut un échec. Lauren loin de se décourager se remis au travail. Elle resta au labo une bonne partie de la nuit, puis fini par s'endormir sur son bureau. Son téléphone l'a réveilla.

- _ _Lauren ?__

 _ _\- Bo ?__

 _ _\- Je viens de me réveiller et je me rend compte que tu n'es pas rentrée... tout va bien ?__

 _ _\- Oui excuse moi, je suis au boulot, un patient...__

 _ _\- Lauren ça fait des jours que l'on se voit à peine...__

 _ _\- Je sais mon cœur..., j'en ai pour quelques jours avec ce patient...__

 _ _\- Tu rentres là ?__

 _ _\- Non, j'ai encore à faire...__

 _ _\- Alors c'est moi qui passe à midi, on ira manger ensemble !__

 _ _\- Bo..., je n'ai pas vraiment le temps...__

 _ _\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne manges pas non plus !__

Soudain Lauren se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs repas pourtant la faim ne se manifestait pas.

 _ _\- Si si bien sur, je mange !__ Mentis Lauren.

 _ _\- Bien alors je passe à midi, fin de la discussion ! A tout à l'heure, je t'aime !__

 _ _\- Moi aussi !__

Et Lauren se remit au travail.

Lorsque Bo arriva, Lauren travaillait toujours et elle ne l'entendit pas arriver.

Bo l'attrapa par la taille par derrière, Lauren sursauta et son geste malencontreux, fit tomber les éprouvettes qu'il y avait sur la paillasse.

\- C'est pas possible ! Hurla Lauren. Des heures de travail réduit à néant ! Par ta faute !

\- Lauren, je suis désolée..., dit Bo étonnée de la réaction excessive de Lauren.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'avais du travail ! Que je n'avais pas le temps ! Hurlait toujours Lauren.

\- Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir...

\- En effet !

\- On se voit ce soir !

Lauren ne lui répondit pas et retourna à son travail. Bo quitta la pièce en silence, désemparée. En sortant elle croisa Anna.

\- Anna ? Tout va bien avec Lauren ?

Anna regarda Bo un instant cherchant une réponse appropriée.

\- Nous avons un jeune garçon qui est très malade. Elle est très préoccupée par son sort...

\- Elle ne dors quasiment jamais, je ne sais même pas si elle mange, elle est fatiguée, irritable, je ne la reconnais plus !

\- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est ce garçon qui l'inquiète, elle voudrait lui trouver un remède avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

\- Trop tard ?

\- Oui le garçon est mourant, c'est l'histoire de quelques jours. Si elle ne trouve pas l'antiviral, il sera mort dans moins d'une semaine !

\- Je comprend..., mais cette agressivité ?

\- Le stress, la fatigue, je suppose.

\- Oui, sans doute, dit Bo sans grande conviction.

Les jours qui suivirent furent sensiblement les mêmes. Lauren rentrait alors que Bo n'était pas elle même rentrée ou au contraire déjà couché et le matin elle était déjà partie lorsque Bo se réveillait.

Les deux jeunes femmes souffraient de cette situation, mais Lauren faisait tout son possible malgré tout pour éviter Bo. Elle savait qu'elle la percerait à jour, pourtant un soir, Bo l'attendait.

\- Lauren, il faut que l'on parle, dit Bo assise dans le canapé.

Lauren posa son manteau et vint s'asseoir à coté de Bo.

\- Je t'attendais, je voulais que l'on passe une soirée ensemble...

\- Bo, je suis claquée...

\- Lauren, s'il te plaît...

Bo regarda Lauren. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Elle flottait légèrement dans ses vêtements preuve qu'elle avait du maigrir et donc peu manger ces derniers temps. Elle avait le visage creusé et des cernes sous les yeux. Des stigmates dus à la fatigue certes, mais il n'y avait pas que ça, Lauren lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était certaine !

\- Une soirée ensemble. On mange une pizza et on regarde un film...

\- Écoute Bo, c'est gentil, vraiment, mais je suis crevée, j'ai mal au crâne...

\- Ça je peux t'aider.. dit Bo en prenant le visage de Lauren dans ses mains.

Le flux réconfortant passait des mains de Bo au crâne de Lauren. Le mal de tête de la blonde disparaissait petit à petit et la bouche de Lauren s'approchait inexorablement de celle de Bo. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Lauren se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps, qu'elles n'avaient pas eu ce genre de contact. Bientôt ses bras vinrent enserrer le corps de Bo, mon dieu comme elle en avait envie, mais si elle succombait, Bo la viderait de ses dernière force. Alors, ses lèvres se séparèrent de son amante et elle repoussa gentiment Bo.

\- Je suis désolée Bo...

\- Lauren ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la force...

\- Lauren moi aussi je suis désolée..., il faut... il faut que je me nourrisse..., dit timidement Bo.

\- Ah ! C'est pour ça ! C'est tout ce que tu voulais, hein ? Dit Lauren en se levant énervée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout ce que tu voulais c'était te nourrir !

\- Pas du tout Lauren ! Oui, je dois me nourrir ! Mais avec toi, je voulais faire l'amour ! Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose ! Dit Bo en s'énervant aussi.

\- Vas y ! Vas y, va t'envoyer en l'air !

\- Lauren tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix !

\- Oui, je sais, ma réserve de chi est pauvre, je ne suis qu'une humaine après tout !

\- Tu sais que tu es bien plus que ça, tu es la femme que j'aime !

\- Parfois, je me le demande..., dit amèrement Lauren.

\- Waouh, tu es dure Lauren..., dit Bo visiblement très touchée par la phrase de Lauren.

\- Allez, pars, vas y, je ne te retiens pas, cracha Lauren.

\- Oui, je vais y aller car je n'ai pas le choix, mais nous devons continuer de parler à mon retour, il se passe quelque chose Lauren et je veux savoir quoi !

Bo attrapa son manteau et sortie précipitamment.

Lauren resta seule. Elle ne pu retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas et elle ne voulait pas affronter Bo de nouveau. Le mieux était de mettre ce temps à profit, alors elle attrapa son manteau et retourna à l'hôpital.

Elle travailla toute la nuit. Au matin, Anna la retrouva dans son labo allongée par terre.

\- Docteur Lewis ? Lauren ?

\- Quoi ? Fit Lauren en se réveillant et en réalisant qu'elle était sur le sol.

\- Que faites vous par terre ?

\- Je ne sais pas..., j'ai du m'évanouir, mais je crois avoir trouvé ! Dit Lauren en se relevant.

Elle attrapa un tube, mit le liquide qu'il contenait dans une seringue et partie en courant vers le lit du garçon.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours et il semblait très affaiblit, il était très pâle.

Sans hésiter Lauren lui injecta le produit et au bout de quelques heure, le garçon montrait des signes d'amélioration très significatif.

\- Vous l'avez sauvé, dit la vieille femme.

\- Nous serons sur demain, mais je crois que nous sommes en voie de guérison en effet !

La vieille femme prit Lauren dans ses bras et ressentit une sensation bizarre, un peu similaire au flux de Bo et en même temps assez différent.

\- Ce que vous ressentez, c'est un flux d'endorphine, dit la vieille femme.

\- Quoi ? Fit Lauren.

La vieille femme s'écarta de Lauren mais garda ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Vous êtes mourante...

\- Comment ?

\- Je l'ai su, dès que je vous ai vu la première fois... appelez ça un don, bien que l'on puisse considérer cela plutôt comme une malédiction, j'ai su que mon petit fils était malade avant même qu'il ai les premiers symptômes... Mais nous pouvons diffuser un flux d'endorphine qui soulage, vous devriez vous sentir beaucoup mieux pendant quatre ou cinq jours...

\- C'est vrai que je me sens mieux...

\- Mais si vous êtes mourante pourquoi être resté ici plutôt que de passer vos derniers jours avec votre famille, vos amis ?

\- Je suppose que je voulais passer mes derniers jours de façon utile, vous savez je suis médecin, soigner et sauver, c'est toujours ce que je fais en premier...

\- Oui, mais qui va vous soigner et vous sauver, vous ?

\- Personne, mais c'est pas grave, j'ai sauvé votre petit fils et toutes les générations futures de faunes, alors je suppose que ma vie aura servie au moins à cela.

\- Merci en tout cas, même si ce mot est si peu à coté de l'immense gratitude que j'ai envers vous, je vous dois tout !

\- Non, vous ne me devez rien..., je n'ai fait que mon travail, je repasserai vous revoir demain.

\- Entendue et merci encore !

Lauren quitta l'hôpital. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle ressentait de la joie. La joie d'avoir accomplit son devoir, elle pouvait partir tranquille, était ce cela la phase d'acceptation ? En était elle arrivée là finalement ?

Quoi qu'il en soit elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, il lui fallait encore faire quelque chose, une dernière fois, elle voulait pouvoir faire l'amour avec Bo, même si c'était la dernière fois. Elle rentra aussi vite qu'elle le pu, lorsqu'elle atteignit le pas de sa porte, elle était hors d'haleine et cœur battant la chamade. Elle chercha ses clés dans son sac mais ne les trouva pas, elle chercha encore et les trouva enfin. Elle introduisit la clé en tremblant et ouvrit la porte fébrile. Son excitation fut de courte durée car elle pu constater que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, Bo n'était pas là. La tristesse l'envahie soudain.

Elle décida de partir le lendemain, après avoir vu son petit patient. Elle partirait sans destination précise comme un vieux chat qui veut mourir dans un coin, seul, loin de tous. Elle avait simplement espéré voir Bo avant...

Elle se coucha et s'endormie. Au milieu de la nuit, elle se réveilla et eut la surprise de trouver Bo assise sur le lit en train de la regarder. Elle frotta ses yeux, croyant d'abord rêver.

\- C'est toi ? Tu es bien là ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi...

\- Qu'est ce que..., pourquoi restes tu là à me regarder ?

\- Je cherchais ce qui avait bien pu te changer à ce point...

Lauren se redressa pour s'asseoir en face de Bo.

\- Bo, je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. J'étais stressée, angoissée, fatiguée..., cela n'excuse pas tout, bien sur, mais je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, je t'aime Bo.

\- Vraiment ? Tu avais l'air plutôt convaincante !

Lauren se rapprocha de Bo.

\- Non, je t'assure, je t'en pris...

Bo passa sa main sur la joue de Lauren, et ce simple geste lui fit beaucoup de bien. Elle attrapa sa main et l'embrassa. A quatre pattes, elle s'approcha un peu plus de Bo et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle reculait sa tête, lorsque Bo l'attrapa par la nuque.

\- Pas si vite, j'en veux plus..., dit Bo avec un grand sourire.

Lauren déshabilla Bo rapidement, elle avait très envie de sentir son corps chaud contre le sienne et vu la précipitation de Bo, ce sentiment était partagé.

Elle passèrent un long moment l'une contre l'autre, à se caresser, s'embrasser. Lauren avait besoin de ce moment sensuel, charnel, une dernière fois, dopée par l'endorphine, elle voulait se sentir vivante.

Elle profita de la poitrine généreuse de Bo, mon dieu qu'elle aimait ces seins ! Cette perfection, cette douceur, ce goût en bouche, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, devait elle quitter cette femme ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Elle avait déjà vécu son lot d'épreuves, pourquoi le sort s'acharnait il ? Elle se mit à pleurer.

\- Lauren ? Que se passe t il ? Parle moi, je t'en pris ! Je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas ! Pourquoi ne veux tu pas m'en parler !

\- C'est rien , Bo, je t'assure... C'est ce gamin, la fatigue, je suis émue, bouleversée...

\- Ok, alors je m'occupe de toi, d'accord ! Dit Bo peu convaincu par la réponse de Lauren.

Elle attrapa un flacon d'huile parfumée et passa ses mains sur le corps de Lauren. Lorsque chaque centimètre de son corps fut oint, elle mit sa tête entres ses jambes pour introduire sa langue dans le sexe chaud de Lauren. Elle était déjà bien excitée, alors ce contact la fit gémir. Bo adorait entendre la blonde pousser ses gémissements, alors elle s'appliqua à faire durer le plaisir, juste pour avoir l'opportunité de l'entendre.

\- Vas y Bo, continu, c'est..., c'est... oh... punaise..., c'est bon ! Je vais jouir, Bo !

Puis, le corps de Lauren se raidit...

\- Arghhh, Boooooo !

Bo remonta à hauteur de Lauren. La respiration rapide, et le sourire qu'elle affichait était un vrai bonheur à voir. Bo sourit à son tour et embrassa Lauren goulûment.

Lauren se réveilla alors que le jour se levait à peine. Bo allongée sur le ventre, à coté d'elle, dormait paisiblement. Elle savait que son départ allait déchirer le cœur de Bo, mais elle pensait qu'il fallait mieux partir en disparaissant, plutôt qu'à petit feu dans les bras de Bo. Cela aurait été plus agréable pour elle, mais beaucoup plus dévastateur pour Bo. Finalement, elle avait accepté son destin. Elle s'habilla en silence, jeta un dernier regard à Bo et quitta l'appartement.


	2. L'Amulette

Il était tard, la nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures et Lauren hésitait toujours. Cette décision, elle l'avait pourtant mûrement réfléchie mais les conséquences pouvait être destructrices, elle le savait. Si cela réussissait, sa vie personnelle et sa relation avec Bo serait changé à jamais mais pourrait enfin s'épanouir pleinement. En cas d'échec, et bien, elle n'avait pas à s'en soucier puisqu'elle plongerait dans une folie totale et irréversible.

Elle aimait Bo de façon inconditionnelle. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, qu'elle avait effleuré sa peau, tout son corps l'avait réclamé. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son pouvoir de succube, non, elle était vraiment tombé totalement amoureuse d'elle.

Lorsqu'elles avait fait l'amour pour la première fois, elle n'avait jamais ressenti tant de plaisir. Elle avait eu quelques partenaires avant Bo mais aucune ne lui avait donné de tels orgasmes. Et ce corps ! Elle savait que la condition de succube obligeait ces créatures à avoir un corps magnifique afin de séduire, mais là on atteignait la perfection ! Une peau d'une douceur infinie, des courbes à faire pâlir n'importe quelle créature divine, un doigté sans égal, c'était l'amante parfaite.

Bo l'aimait, elle le lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises et même si leur relation avait été chaotique ses dernières années, elle l'a croyait, elle le lui avait d'ailleurs prouvé à maintes reprises. Elles avaient fait des concessions et trouvé un certain équilibre. Un jour, Bo lui avait dit, que même vieille et ridée, elle l'aimerai toujours, Lauren savait que cela ne serait difficile, mais elle savait qu'elle disait vrai. Mais, plus les années passeraient et plus elle aurait des difficultés, à suppléé à ses besoins de succube. Et s'était sans évoquer l'aspect physique qui ne l'épargnerait pas. La vie humaine n'était pas à la mesure d'une vie de faé. Bo le savait. Elle le savait aussi et tout au fond de son cœur, elle espérait plus. Mais le destin, c'était joué d'elle et lui avait même refusé cela. Voilà, pourquoi elle en était là aujourd'hui à hésiter devant cette baignoire qui lui servirait d'incubateur pendant cinq jours.

Tout avait commencer, quelques jours auparavant. Elle avait apprit sa terrible destinée, l'avait accepté et avait fait «ses adieux» à Bo. Il ne restait plus qu'à passer voir son petit patient et à quitter ce monde. Mais là encore, la vie, lui joua un tour.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre du garçon, celui ci était debout en train de faire son sac pour quitter les lieux. Sa grand-mère était assise dans le fauteuil, sur ses genoux un objet rectangulaire emballé dans un linge écru.

Au moment ou Lauren allait parler au jeune homme, la vieille femme se leva et tendit le paquet au docteur.

\- C'est un maigre présent pour vous exprimer toute ma gratitude..., commença la femme.

\- Vous n'auriez pas du, dit Lauren en posant l'objet sur la table.

Délicatement, elle enleva le linge pour découvrir un vieux livre, à couverture de cuir très épaisse. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un ouvrage très ancien.

\- C'est très joli, dit Lauren sincère.

\- Oui, c'est un objet très rare…

\- Oh, alors il doit être très précieux, je ne peux l'accepter !

\- Si, si, cela me fait plaisir, et je n'ai aucune autre richesse.

\- Mais, je n'ai pas soigné votre petit fils, pour obtenir une récompense !

\- Je le sais bien, mais vous le méritez, vous donnez tant pour les autres, sans jamais recevoir en retour…

\- Mais je n'ai besoin de rien !

\- En êtes vous sur ?

\- Eh bien oui, je crois…, dit Lauren en ouvrant le livre, pour y découvrir une amulette ronde incrustée à l'intérieur de la couverture.

\- Vous voyez, vous n'en êtes plus certaine à présent… Cette amulette est spéciale, je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'elle peut faire pour vous. Bien entendu, vous savez que la magie réclame, toujours un prix, peut être sera-t-il trop élevé pour vous, je vous en laisse juge. Je vous donne une possibilité d'évolution, cela ne sera pas sans risque, alors à vous de voir s'il en vaut la chandelle.

La vieille femme l'a prit longuement dans ses bras. Le flux d'endorphine pénétra doucement le corps de la jeune femme.

\- Cela vous donnera assez de temps pour prendre votre décision.

Le patient et sa grand-mère quittèrent l'hôpital en laissant Lauren très dubitative.

Qu'avait elle voulu dire par évolution ?

Lauren était si intriguée, qu'elle commença à feuilleter le livre et décida de se laisser quelques jours avant de «partir».

Elle avait fait des recherches très poussées, mais n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose sur le livre, ni sur l'amulette. Le livre avait été écrit, il y a très longtemps, dans un langage, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'amulette était très ancienne aussi et devait servir dans un rituel. Elle avait alors demandé à Dyson, en prétextant des recherches pour un patient, à pouvoir accéder à la bibliothèque de Trick et elle avait continué ses investigations. Dès qu'elle avait du temps, elle passait au Dal et lisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur livre et l'artefact.

Un jour enfin, elle tomba sur un ouvrage consacré aux langues anciennes, qui lui permit de décrypter le contenu du livre. L'auteur expliquait que personne ne connaissait l'origine de l'amulette. Celui qui l'avait en sa possession, l'avait hérité de son grand-père, qui l'avait hérité lui-même du sien et ainsi de suite. On lui avait expliqué que cet objet pouvait transformer un humain en faé. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un hybride, mais bien d'un faé à par entière. Après transformation, il ne restait plus de cellules humaines. Enfin, c'était la théorie, car le rituel n'avait été fait qu'une seule fois et cela n'avait pas été une réussite. En effet à la fin de l'ouvrage, une note expliquait qu'un homme avait tenté l'expérience. Malheureusement, l'humain était devenu faé mais avait sombré dans la folie. L'auteur laissait supposer que quelque chose avait mal tourné, probablement à cause d'une mauvaise préparation de la victime. L'amulette était donc passée dans des mains de faés de manière, à ce qu'elle ne soit plus utilisé, par des humains.

Lauren ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec ces informations. Tout ceci n'était qu'un canular ou s'agissait il d'un vrai objet magique ? Le livre expliquait la procédure à suivre pour effectuer le rituel. Tout y était détaillé, le matériel, les incantations. Elle n'avait aucune possibilité de vérifier la véracité de la procédure, de faire un essai au préalable, le cobaye ce serait elle. Cela méritait réflexion. Elle décida donc d'en parler aux autres en prétendant être tombé sur ce livre par hasard.

\- Que puis-je te dire Lauren..., cela me semble relever plus du folklore qu'autre chose. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel rituel dans toute mon existence. De plus, même si, il y avait un peu de vérité, si cela a été fait une fois, risquer la folie, pour gagner quoi ? Dit Dyson.

\- L'immortalité ou presque..., des pouvoirs, dit Lauren d'un ton détaché.

\- Oui mais lesquels ? On ne peut choisir, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non, c'est vrai ! C'est la roulette russe ! Dit Lauren en riant.

\- Moi, je dis que celui qui a essayé devait déjà être fou au départ !

\- Probablement ! Ou désespéré...

\- Tu ne voudrais pas essayer..., n'est ce pas Lauren ? Demanda Dyson, d'un coup très suspicieux.

\- Quoi ? Essayer ? Ça va pas ! Bien sur que non, je tiens trop à la vie ! Et puis je te rappelle qu'il faut une amulette, celle-ci en l'occurrence ! Dit Lauren en montrant du doigt un dessin sur la page du livre.

\- Jamais vu non plus !

\- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, ce livre m'intriguait c'est tout, mais je crois que je vais en rester là ! Bonne journée Dyson ! Dit Lauren en partant.

\- Bonne journée Lauren.

Une fois dehors Lauren posa son dos sur le mur et souffla un moment. Son cœur battait si vite ! Est ce que Dyson soupçonnait quelque chose ? Merde ! Elle n'aurait jamais du lui poser des questions, d'autant plus que cela n'avait servit à rien !

A ce moment, elle prit la décision de tenter sa chance. Elle inventerait une histoire. Dirait à Bo qu'elle devait partir pour quatre jours, pour un congrès de médecine. Elle louerait une chambre dans un hôtel à l'extérieur de la ville et demanderait à ne pas être dérangé pendant quatre jours. Elle subirait sa transformation, et voilà ! Le plus difficile, mentir à Bo, mais il lui en fallait passer par là, alors Lauren prit la direction de son appartement pour y retrouver son succube préféré.

\- Ah, te voilà, j'ai préparé le dîner ! Dit fièrement Bo.

\- Oh, merci mon amour ! Dit Lauren en venant enlacer et embrasser Bo.

\- Ne me remercie pas tout de suite c'est peut être immangeable !

\- Et bien, je me rattraperai sur une autre nourriture, dit Lauren en serrant Bo, plus fort entres ses bras.

\- Je n'en reviens pas de dire cela, mais, je voudrais que tu goûtes ce que j'ai fait...

\- Ok, c'est vrai que tu t'es donnée de la peine, nous allons dîner.

Et elles dînèrent et discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Au dessert Lauren, parla de son congrès.

\- Au fait il faut que je te dise, j'ai complètement oublié de te dire que je dois assister à un congrès de médecine..., dit Lauren en prenant un air désolé.

\- Oh, et quand cela ?

\- Et bien, je pars demain...

\- Demain ? Mais pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas parlé plus tôt ? Dit Bo contrariée.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai mille choses à penser, tu es fâchée, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non, mais j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parle avant, c'est tout ! Et c'est pour combien de temps ?

\- Euh... quatre jours...

\- Quatre jours ! Alors là oui je suis fâchée ! Lauren !

Lauren sentit que Bo était vraiment contrariée, alors elle décida d'abandonner, elle aurait une autre occasion.

\- C'est pas grave, je n'irai pas, voilà tout...

\- Non, non, je sens que c'est important pour toi, c'est sur quoi ?

Lauren fut pris de court.

\- Euh, sur la parasitologie et particulièrement sur le Naegleria Fowleri, un amibe qui mange le cerveau, il rentre par les narines...

\- Ok, ok, ne m'en dis pas plus, c'est dégueu !

\- Et c'est où ?

\- A Vancouver.

\- Ok, quatre jours…

\- Je t'appellerai, dit Lauren, en regrettant de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire sachant que bien sur elle ne pourrait le faire.

\- Je me doute…

\- Nous avons fini le dessert…, nous pourrions passer à une autre sorte de nourriture, on ne va pas se voir pendant quatre jours…

\- Oh et tu penses à quoi ?

Lauren regarda fixement Bo. Mon dieu, ce qu'elle aimait cette femme. Toutes les fibres de son être la désiraient. Elle lui mentait et cela la faisait souffrir. Elle n'allait pas la voir pendant quatre jours et peut être plus jamais si cela tournait mal. Plus jamais elle ne sentirait son corps brûlant contre le sien, ses mains effleurer sa peau, ses lèvres embrasser les siennes. Elle n'entendrait plus ses gémissements, sa voix lui susurrer des mots tendres, coquins. Plus jamais elle ne partagerait son lit, alors ce soir, comme elle sentait encore les effets de l'endorphine, elle allait lui faire l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Lauren, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

\- Tout va bien, mon cœur ? S'inquiéta Bo.

\- Oui, oui, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Et bien parce que tu pleures ! Dit Bo en essuyant la larme de Lauren avec son pouce.

\- Oh, non, c'est juste une larme de bonheur, je t'aime Bo !

\- Moi aussi !

Bo regarda Lauren, ce qu'elle vit dans son regard, c'était bien de la tristesse. Pas celle que vous pouvez avoir lorsque vous savez que vous allez être séparé de quelqu'un que pendant quelques jours. Non, une profonde tristesse, celle d'un adieu. Lauren cachait quelque chose, c'était évident. Bo ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait mais elle n'en eu pas l'occasion.

\- Alors viens, lui dit Lauren.

Lauren entraîna Bo dans la chambre. Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise, puis l'ouvrit lentement pour apercevoir le soutient gorge noir du succube. Les yeux fixés sur la poitrine, elle passa les manches de la chemise, la jeta à terre. Puis passa ses mains derrière le dos de Bo pour dégrafer le sous vêtement. Elle fit glisser les brettelles et pu admirer la vue tant convoité. Sans s'en rendre compte, Lauren passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure de plaisir.

Elle passa ensuite aux boutons du pantalon, une fois tous enlevés, elle plongea sa mains dans le boxer de Bo. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint son but, Bo prit une grande inspiration, sa tête bascula en arrière, elle ferma les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, elle bascula sa tête en avant cette fois et chercha les lèvres de Lauren qui n'attendaient que les siennes.

Bo attrapa le bas du tee-shirt de Lauren et lui passa part la tête. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent juste pour laisser passer le vêtement. Elles basculèrent sur le lit.

Elles s'étaient aimées presque toute la nuit et Lauren avait puisé dans ses dernières forces. Lorsqu'elle se leva après quelques heures de sommeil, elle se sentit plus faible que jamais.

Bo tint à l'accompagner jusqu'au bus, dans lequel Lauren monta et descendit quelques minutes tard et quelques mètres plus loin sous l'œil en colère du chauffeur.

Elle prit les clés de sa chambre, ferma la porte à double tour en n'oubliant pas de mettre l'information « _ _NE PAS DERANGER»__ sur la poignée extérieure.

Elle se déshabilla, s'allongea dans la baignoire, eut un mouvement de recul lorsque son dos rentra en contact avec l'émail froid. Elle attrapa l'amulette dans sa main droite et les posa sur sa poitrine. Elle relit encore une fois l'incantation dans sa tête avant de la dire à haute voix.

Elle sentit l'artefact chauffer légèrement, puis une sorte de fil épais en sortit. Le fil se déroula, en se fixant à la parois de la baignoire. Il finit par former comme une bâche, au dessus du docteur. Soudain, le tissu ainsi formé, se détacha pour venir se coller au corps de Lauren. Cela lui faisait comme une seconde peau, y comprit sur le visage. La jeune femme commença à paniquer et remuer dans tous les sens. Plus elle se débattait, plus le tissu s'enserrait. Elle sentit une légère piqûre dans la paume de sa main droite, elle perdit connaissance.


	3. A La Recherche de Lauren

Bo prit son téléphone pour la dixième fois au moins et tenta de joindre Lauren, mais elle tomba encore sur le répondeur.

Lauren lui avait dit qu'elle l'appellerait mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Le succube ne inquiétait pas facilement mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lauren, c'était différent. Le docteur avait souvent eut l'occasion de se mettre dans des situations difficiles.

Elle décida donc de passer à l'hôpital pour avoir des informations.

Arrivée sur place, elle chercha Anna, l'assistante de Lauren, qu'elle trouva dans le bureau du docteur.

\- Bonjour, Bo, c'est cela ? Que puis je faire pour vous ?

\- Vous savez où est le docteur Lewis ?

\- Lauren ? Dit Anna, en devenant soudain toute pâle.

\- Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle partait pour un congrès, pour plusieurs jours... Elle devait m'appeler mais, elle ne l'a pas fait et je n'arrive pas à la joindre ! J'avoue que je suis inquiète... Avez vous des informations ?

\- Eh bien..., c'est une petite ville, peut être a t-elle du mal à capter...

\- Une petite ville, mais elle m'a dit que le congrès se déroulait à Vancouver !

\- Euh non, elle avait rendez vous à Vancouver, mais le congrès se déroule à... White Rock ! Oui, c'est ça White Rock..., bredouilla Anna.

Bo sentit que Anna lui cachait quelque chose, alors elle lui attrapa brusquement la main.

\- Dites moi la vérité Anna ! Où est ce congrès ?

\- Il n'y a pas de congrès...

\- Quoi ?... Où est Lauren ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas..., elle est partie mais je ne pas où !

\- Mais pourquoi est elle partie ?

\- C'est la tumeur...

\- La tumeur ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Dîtes moi ce qu'il se passe !

\- Lauren a découvert qu'elle était malade, qu'elle avait une tumeur...

\- Mais...

\- Non, opérable et mortelle...

Bo eut soudain des difficultés à respirer.

\- Mortelle ? Comment ça ?

\- Lorsqu'elle l'a découvert, elle n'avait que quelques semaines à vivre. Elle les a passé à soigner ce garçon. Aujourd'hui, il ne doit lui rester que quelques jours, si ce n'est pas déjà...

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'a t elle rien dit ? Pire pourquoi m'a t elle mentit ?

\- Je crois qu'elle voulait mourir seule, elle ne voulait pas de notre pitié... Je suis désolée, mais elle m'avait demandé de ne rien dire... Mais si elle n'est plus là, je suis là moi..., dit Anna sous l'emprise du charme du succube.

\- Non, non, restez concentré ! Avez vous une idée à propos de l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver ?

\- Non, je suis désolée...

Bo savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus d'information. Elle décida d'aller au Dal, voir si par hasard Dyson avait des informations.

Le métamorphe était comme d'habitude derrière son bar.

\- Salut Bo ! Comment ça va ?

\- Est ce que tu as vu Lauren ces temps ci ?

\- Euh, oui je l'ai vu, il y a quelques jours...  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Me parler d'un bouquin, elle voulait faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque de Trick...

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui !

\- Et comment était elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas... Elle ne t'a semblé fatigué ? Déprimé ?

\- Non, pas que je me souvienne... Qu'est ce qui se passe Bo ?

\- Lauren a disparu !

\- Comment ça disparu ?

\- Envolé ! Plus là ! Évaporé ! En quelle langue faut il que je te le dise ! Dit Bo énervée.

\- Ok Bo ! Tu vas te calmer et me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Excuse moi, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver !

\- Lauren est intelligente et pleines de ressources...

\- Il y a deux jours, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait participer à un congrès de plusieurs jours. Je l'ai accompagné au bus et elle est partie. Elle devait m'appeler, elle ne l'a pas fait et je n'arrive pas à la joindre !

\- Problème de réseau peut être...

\- Non ! Je suis allée voir sa collègue à l'hôpital. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de congrès...

\- Mais où est elle allée et pourquoi ?

\- Où, j'en n'ai aucune idée, sa collègue ne sait pas non plus, mais par contre je sais pourquoi..., dit Bo dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Dyson s'en aperçu et prit les mains de Bo dans les siennes.

\- Bo qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Elle est mourante...

\- Lauren ?

Bo hocha la tête.

\- Oh Bo, je suis désolé, dit Dyson en faisant le tour de son bar pour prendre Bo dans ses bras. Mais si elle était mourante, pourquoi est elle partie ?

\- Pour mourir seule, je suppose... Oh Dyson, sa collègue m'a dit qu'elle en avait pour quelques jours... L'imaginer seule en train de mourir...

\- On va la retrouver Bo !

\- Mais comment ?

\- Viens, on va aller voir mes anciens collègues, ils pourront sûrement nous aider !

Dyson attrapa la main de Bo et montèrent dans la voiture du succube. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient dans l'ancien commissariat de Dyson.

\- Dyson ! Dit un homme en costume.

\- Salut Mike, comment tu vas ? Dit Dyson en prenant l'homme dans ses bras.

\- Bien ! Et toi vieille branche ?

Puis regardant Dyson et bo.

\- Rien de grave, j'espère ?

\- Mike j'ai besoin de toi..., commença Dyson.

\- Je m'en doutais ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Une amie à nous a disparue...

\- Dyson, je ne travaille pas au service des personnes disparues !

\- Mike, s'il te plaît...

\- Ok, Dyson, je vous aide, mais tu m'en devras une !

\- Ok, ça marche !

\- Bon, le nom ?

\- Lauren Lewis..., répondit Bo.

\- Vous avez une photo ?

\- Oui, voilà, dit Bo en tendant une petite photo de Lauren.

\- Jolie brin de fille..., qu'est ce qui vous fait penser qu'elle a disparu ?

\- Parce qu'on vous le dit ! Dit sèchement Bo.

\- Bo, calme toi, s'il te plaît, ça n'aide pas ! Dit Dyson gentiment.

\- Pardon... Elle est malade, elle ne répond pas au téléphone...

\- Elle a un téléphone... Donnez moi son numéro, si il est allumé, je pourrai peut être le localiser...

Bo marqua le numéro de Lauren sur un bout de papier.

\- D'accord. Rien ne vous fait penser que cela pourrait être criminelle ? Qu'elle aurait pu être enlevé ?

\- Non.

\- Vous avez d'autres infos qui pourraient m'aider ?

\- Oui, je l'ai accompagné au bus. Elle a pris celui de neuf heure dix huit.

\- Bon, et bien je vais commencer par là, il y a sûrement des caméras, mais je ne vous promet rien. Parfois, le gens disparaissent pour de bonnes raisons. Je vous tiens au courant, ok ?

\- C'est tout ? Dit Bo énervée.

\- Bo, Mike va nous aider...

\- Elle est mourante quelque part..., je ne peux pas attendre les bras ballants !

\- Viens, je t'offre un verre...

\- C'est pas d'un verre dont j'ai besoin Dyson !

\- Je sais mais pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir.

Ils retournèrent au Dal. Quelques heure plus tard, Mike les appelait pour les informer qu'il avait trouvé une piste. Ils retournèrent au commissariat.

\- J'ai regardé les enregistrements de la gare..., voyez par vous même.

Bo et Dyson se penchèrent sur l'écran de Mike.

\- C'est Lauren, elle est bien montée dans le bus !

\- Oui, mais attendez...

Mike fit une avance rapide, et tous virent le bus démarrer puis s'arrêter cent mètres plus loin, pour faire descendre Lauren.

\- Elle n'est donc pas partie !

\- Non ! Probable qu'elle soit encore en ville !

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Mike avança encore le film.

\- Là ! On la voit prendre un taxi.

\- Quelle compagnie ?

\- YellowCab, je vous ai noté l'adresse de la compagnie ainsi que le numéro de la plaque, vous devriez retrouver le chauffeur sans problème.

\- Merci ! Dit Bo en embrassant Mike.

\- J'aime bien ta copine, Dyson ! Mais tu m'en dois toujours une !

\- Ce n'est pas ma copine, et oui je t'en dois une, merci Mike ! A plus !

Dyson rejoignit Bo qui était déjà au volant de la voiture.

\- Bo, le gars a probablement fini sa journée...

\- On y va, on verra !

Bo démarra la voiture en trombe, dix minute plus tard, ils étaient devant l'adresse qu'indiquait le papier.

Bo descendit de la voiture et couru jusqu'au bureau de la compagnie de taxi.

Un gars se trouvait là a trier des papiers.

\- Bonsoir, dit Bo.

\- Bonsoir, que puis je faire pour vous ?

\- Je cherche une amie...

\- Je ne suis pas sur...

\- Quelqu'un de chez vous l'a prit à la gare, je voudrai simplement savoir où il l'a déposé...

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous donner ce genre d'information...

\- S'il vous plaît, il faut absolument que je la trouve !

\- Vous savez qui l'a prise ?

\- Non, mais j'ai le numéro de la plaque du taxi !

\- Ok, donnez donnez le moi !

Bo donna le papier à l'homme qui parti s'installer devant son ordinateur.

\- Alors, c'est José Sanchez, qui à prit la course...

\- Parfait, et où puis je le trouver ?

\- Ah ça madame, je ne peux vous le dire... Revenez demain, il sera là pour venir chercher son taxi à neuf heure !

\- Demain ! Mais ce sera peut être trop tard !

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous donner les adresses personnelles de mes employés !

\- Nous comprenons tout à fait, merci beaucoup de votre coopération, nous reviendrons demain ! Dit Dyson, qui venait d'arrivé et qui attrapa le bras de Bo pour l'entraîner dehors.

\- Arrête Dyson ! Il faut trouver ce type ! Je ne peux pas attendre demain !

\- Il le faudra bien ! On va attendre dans la voiture, comme ça on sera déjà sur place !

Et ils restèrent dans la voiture toute la nuit. Peu avant neuf heure, José arriva dans le bureau. Il discuta avec son patron, puis soudain regarda autour de lui et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

\- Il se barre ! Cria Bo, qui sortait déjà de la voiture et partait à la poursuite du chauffeur.

Dyson partit du coté opposé, fit le tour du quartier et se retrouva face à José. Le pauvre homme se retourna pour se trouver face à Bo.

\- On ne vous veut pas de mal ! Je vous en pris !

\- Vous n'êtes pas de l'immigration ? Bredouilla José tout transpirant.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Nous recherchons une amie, dit Bo en sortant la photo de Lauren.

\- Vous l'avez prise à la gare, il y a deux jours, indiqua Dyson.

L'homme prit la photo d'une main tremblante. Et la regarda avec attention.

\- Oui, je me souviens d'elle... Très jolie, mais très triste et peu bavarde.

\- Vous vous souvenez où vous l'avez déposé ?

\- Oui, très bien ! Au Motel Inn, à la sortie de la ville.

\- Merci, merci ! Dit Bo en retournant en courant vers la voiture. Dépêche toi Dyson !

Le barman, eut littéralement, juste temps de sauter dans la voiture, avant que Bo fasse crisser les pneus pour rouler vers le motel.

La circulation a cette heure de la journée était dense, difficile de circuler dans ces conditions, Bo s'énervait derrière son volant.

\- On y est presque Bo !

\- Je vais y aller à pied ! Dit Bo en descendant de la voiture. Rejoins moi là bas !

\- Bo ! Cria Dyson, résigné.

Bo n'avait jamais couru aussi vite et aussi longtemps de sa vie. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait explosé dans sa poitrine, mais elle ne ralentit pas.

Elle arriva à bout de souffle au bureau du motel.

Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour retrouver une respiration normale et ainsi pouvoir parler distinctement avec le gérant, qui la regardait d'un air incrédule.

\- Cette femme ! Cette femme est chez vous ? Demanda Bo encore haletante.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas, je viens de remplacer mon collègue...

\- Elle est là depuis plusieurs jours, je vous en pris, réfléchissez !

\- Je vous dis que je viens d'arriver...

Le pauvre gars ne pu continuer, Bo venait de l'attraper et de faire passer par dessus son bureau.

\- Tu vas regarder dans ton ordinateur et tu vas me dire dans quelle chambre elle se trouve, c'est tout ce que je veux savoir ! Cria Bo.

Bo remit le gars debout, le poussa jusqu'à son ordinateur et lui appuya sur l'épaule afin qu'il s'assoie sur sa chaise.

\- Cherche !

\- Comment s'appelle t elle ?

\- Lewis ! Lauren Lewis !

Le gars tapa.

\- Il n'y a rien a ce nom..., dit timidement le gars.

Merde ! Lauren avait choisi un nom d'emprunt !

\- Essayez Beattie Karen !

\- Non plus !

\- Merde ! Qu'est ce que tu as prit comme nom !

Bo se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.

\- Bien, Lauren est fan de Star Trek..., peut être a t-elle choisie un personnage... Un médecin dans la série...

\- Il y a plusieurs...

\- Quoi ? Vous connaissez la série ?

\- Oui, je suis un grand fan ?

\- Cherchez des médecins femmes de la série !

\- Ok alors Beverly Crusher..., non..., alors Katherine Pulaski..., c'est ça ! C'est forcement elle !

\- Quelle chambre ? Quelle chambre ?

\- Vingt quatre, au premier !

\- Vous avez un passe ?

\- Oui tenez !

\- Merci, dit Bo en sortant en courant.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se trouva devant la porte portant le numéro vingt quatre. Elle frappa à la porte, essaya la poignée mais la porte était fermée. Tous les rideaux étaient fermés, elle ne pouvait rien voir à l'intérieur.

Elle introduisit le passe dans la serrure, tourna la poignée et poussa doucement la porte.

Rien n'était allumé, ni la lampe de chevet, ni celle du plafonnier, il faisait très sombre dans la pièce. Le lit n'était pas défait, mais les vêtements de Lauren se trouvaient sur le dossier d'une chaise.

\- Lauren ? Dit doucement Bo.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de ce qui semblait être la salle de bain.

Elle voulu ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci était fermée de l'intérieur. Cela signifiait que Lauren était forcement derrière. Bo frappa à la porte doucement.

\- Lauren ? C'est moi Bo ! Je t'en pris ouvre la porte !

Bo colla son oreille sur la porte. Personne ne répondit et elle n'entendit aucun mouvement. Alors l'image de Lauren morte, étendue sur le carrelage froid, lui vint à l'esprit. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit, recula et donna un grand coup d'épaule à la porte, qui céda sans difficulté.

Bo aperçu alors Lauren nue, assise par terre, le dos calé entre le mur et la baignoire, qui était remplit de substance quelle n'identifiait pas. Lauren avait replié ses jambes sur elle même, ses bras les enserrant. Sa tête était dans ses genoux. Son corps était secoué de tremblements. Bo ne sut à ce moment si elle tremblait de froid ou si elle pleurait.

Elle était en vie ! En vie, c'est ce qui importait. Elle retourna dans la chambre, attrapa le dessus de lit et s'accroupit à coté de Lauren. Elle passa le tissu derrière Lauren et l'enroula avec. Le docteur ne fit pas un geste.

Bo attrapa le visage de Lauren entre ses mains et le souleva doucement. Ses yeux étaient rouge, tellement elle avait du pleurer. Elle écarta une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Lauren qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Comme la blonde ne répondait pas, elle passa ses mains sous ses bras pour la relever. Elle la prit dans ses bras, elle était si légère, qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à la soulever. Elle la déposa délicatement dans le lit. Lauren la regardait le regard vide.

Elle lui caressa doucement le visage et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Lauren, je t'en pris, parle moi...

\- Qui êtes vous ? Lui demanda doucement Lauren.

\- Comment ça ? C'est moi Bo !

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne vous connais pas...

A ce moment Dyson entra dans la chambre, de suite il fit une drôle de tête.

\- Que se passe t-il Dyson ?

\- Ce n'est pas Lauren !

\- Comment ça ce n'est pas Lauren ? Si c'est elle !

\- Non ! Enfin oui, mais elle est fae !

Bo regarda Lauren.

\- C'est pas vrai, Lauren, tu as reprit de ce sérum !

\- Non, Bo, cela n'a rien a voir ! Ce n'est pas un hybride ! Elle est cent pour cent fae !

\- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible !


	4. Premiers Souvenirs

\- C'est livre ! C'est ce foutu bouquin ! Cria Dyson.

A chaque fois que Dyson parlait Lauren, se recroquevillait sur elle-même, elle était terrorisée.

\- Dyson, tu peux te calmer, s'il te plaît ! Tu lui fais peur ! Tu peux m'expliquer calmement, c'est quoi cette histoire de livre ?

\- Le livre ! Cria Dyson.

\- Dyson !

\- Le livre, dit Dyson, plus doucement. Celui dont je t'ai parlé. Celui sur lequel Lauren voulait soit disant faire des recherches.

\- Oui, je me souviens, et alors ?

\- Et alors, ce bouquin, expliquait comment transformer un humain en faé.

\- C'est impossible Dyson !

\- Tu es sure ? Dit Dyson en regardant Lauren.

\- Il y a forcement une autre explication !

\- Non, Bo, c'est ce bouquin. Il fallait une amulette, que Lauren disait ne pas avoir. Je te paris tout ce que tu veux, que si je cherche, je trouve l'objet !

\- Bon, admettons que tu dise vrai..., ce bouquin serait connu ! On en aurait forcement entendu parler !

\- Bo, tu as été étrangère au monde des faés, presque toute ton existence ! Je connais ce livre, j'en ai entendu parlé, mais c'était plus comme un mythe, une légende, tu vois. Or visiblement, il n'en est rien !

\- Ok, à part Lauren, quelqu'un d'autre a t-il tenté l'expérience ? On pourrait peut être interroger et avoir des informations !

Dyson fit une drôle de tête.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Dyson ? Quelqu'un a déjà essayé ?

Dyson fit oui de la tête.

\- Et ça c'est mal passé ?

\- Plutôt oui. Un gars a essayé... et il a perdu l'esprit !

\- A part la mémoire qu'elle semble avoir perdu, Lauren a l'air d'aller plutôt bien !

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Bo...

\- Mais qu'est ce que dit le bouquin à ce sujet ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je t'ai dit Lauren ne me l'a pas laissé !

\- Il nous faut ce livre !

\- Je vais voir dans la salle de bain.

Dyson partit dans la salle d'eau, laissant Bo et Lauren seules.

Lauren était toujours en position fœtale, terrorisée, elle jetait des regards partout. Bo s'allongea face à elle.

\- Lauren, il ne faut pas que tu ais peur, Dyson et moi, nous sommes là pour t'aider...

\- Mais je ne vous connais pas...

\- Si, mais tu ne t'en souviens pas. Nous faisons partie de tes amis. Tu peux et tu dois nous faire confiance.

\- Vous avez l'air sincère et je crois que je peux avoir confiance en vous, mais lui, il me fait peur.

Bo sourit.

\- Dyson est parfois un vrai loup mal léché, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre ! Si tu me fais confiance, alors tu peux lui faire confiance aussi !

Lauren ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord.

Dyson revint dans la chambre.

\- J'ai trouvé le bouquin et le médaillon. La baignoire est remplit d'une substance bizarre, on dira du fils de chrysalide...

\- Oui, c'est étrange, elle s'est peut être transformé dans une sorte de cocon, comme un papillon.

\- C'est ce que je pense. Écoutes, ramène la à l'appartement, et déposes moi au Dal, si tu veux bien, je vais jeter un coup d'œil à ce livre et je vous tiens au courant.

\- Et en attendant, je fais quoi ?

\- Laisses la se reposer, donnes lui à manger et surtout rassures la.

Tout le monde monta dans la voiture. Bo déposa Dyson au bar et elle rentra avec Lauren. Loin de Dyson, le docteur semblait un peu plus rassuré.

\- Tu habites ici, Lauren, rien ne te semble familier ?

Lauren passa en revu l'appartement du regard.

\- Non, je suis désolée, dit elle avec une tristesse infinie dans les yeux.

\- C'est pas grave..., je suis certaine que tu vas finir par retrouver la mémoire, c'est juste une question de temps. Tu as faim ?

\- Je mangerai bien quelque chose !

\- Je vais te faire ton plat préféré, des pâtes à la carbonara !

Bo fit de son mieux et le résultat fut à la hauteur de ses espérances. Lauren se régala.

\- Bo ? C'est bien votre prénom ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça vient d'où ?

\- Mes parents m'ont appelé Isabeau, mais Bo c'est plus court.

\- Isabeau, c'est un très joli prénom... Et vous dîtes que nous sommes amies ?

\- Oui, depuis plusieurs années !

\- Pourquoi n'ai je plus aucun souvenirs de vous ? De votre ami le barman ? Ou même de moi même ? C'est vous qui m'avez appris que je m'appelais Lauren ! Vous êtes certaine que je m'appelle Lauren ? J'ai l'impression bizarre, que ce n'est pas mon prénom !

\- Et bien...

Le téléphone sonna.

- _Bo, dit Dyson._

\- _Alors tu en sais plus ?_

\- _Oui, je crois savoir pourquoi le gars est devenu dingue, et comment faire pour que cela n'arrive pas à Lauren._

\- _Vas y, je t'écoute._

\- _Le gars, tout comme Lauren, avait perdu la mémoire_.

\- _Ok..._

\- _Oui, sauf que tout le monde dans son entourage, lui a raconter sa vie, son passé, le monde des faé, dont il faisait partie à présent, le gars à pété les plombs._

\- _Mais pourquoi ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas, peut être trop d'informations en même temps ou alors, et je pense que c'est la raison de sa folie, il aurait fallu que le gars récupère sa mémoire seul, à son rythme..._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

\- _Et bien, il faudrait que tu donnes un minimum d'information à Lauren..._

- _Et comment va t-elle faire pour récupérer sa mémoire, si je ne lui dis rien ?_

\- _Je crois qu'il faut stimuler sa mémoire, mais pas la saturer !_

\- _Je suis supposée faire ça comment ?_

\- _Emmène la dans des endroits familiers, fais lui vivre des expérience qu'elle a déjà vécu..._

\- _Et en ce qui concerne le monde des faés ?_

\- _Gardes ça secret pour l'instant..._

\- _Ok, je vais me débrouiller, merci pour tes informations._

\- _Je continu de chercher, je te tiens au courant, si je trouve autre chose ! Bye !_

- _Merci bye !_

Bo reposa le téléphone et regarda Lauren. Comment était elle supposée l'aider ? La tâche s'annonçait ardu !

Elle décida de l'amener à l'hôpital où elle travaillait.

\- Je travaille ici ?

\- Oui.

Bo la laissa arpenter les couloirs à sa guise. Au bout d'une heure d'errance, Lauren s'arrêta devant une porte sur laquelle était écrit «Docteur Lewis».

\- Qui travaille ici ? A qui est ce bureau ?

\- A toi de me le dire Lauren ? Pourquoi t'es tu arrêtée devant cette porte ?

\- C'est moi, n'est ce pas ? Le docteur Lewis, c'est moi ? Dit Lauren avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, en effet c'est toi ! C'est un bon début ! Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Oui !

Lauren poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau. Tous ses sens se mirent en éveil. Elle entendit d'abord les cris des enfants, qui jouaient dans la cours de l'école maternelle, qui était juste à coté de l'hôpital. Elle respira ensuite, l'odeur du cuir du canapé du bureau, mêlée à l'odeur du patchouli qui venait sûrement du bâtonnet d'encens à moitié consumé dans la petite coupelle bleue. Puis, elle observa la bibliothèque en acajou posée contre le mur. De sa main, elle effleura la tranche de tous les livres. Finalement, elle vint s'asseoir sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau. Elle passa sa main, sur le bois verni du meuble, ouvrit les tiroirs, un à un.

\- Alors, cela te rappelle quelque chose ?

\- C'est familier..., c'est certain !

\- Bien nous allons rentrer à pieds, je sais que tu aimes bien rentrer par le parc !

\- Et la voiture ?

\- Nous la récupérerons plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas !

Elles traversèrent la rue tranquillement, s'arrêtèrent pour prendre une glace, Lauren choisit parfum vanille, son préféré, sans hésiter ! Comme l'avait dit Bo, elles passèrent par le parc, qui en cette saison était très coloré. Les arbres arboraient des couleurs de feu, le jaune, le rouge et le orange. Le soleil encore bien présent, jouait à cache cache entres les feuilles, réchauffait les cœurs et la peau. Lauren semblait plus sereine.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part de prendre soin de moi..., dit Lauren.

\- C'est normal, Lauren, nous sommes... amies !

\- Je suis docteur et vous que faites vous dans la vie ?

\- Je suis une sorte de... détective privé !

\- Oh, ça doit être captivant, mais dangereux, peut être ?

\- Parfois...

\- Mais en attendant vous vous occupez de moi et vous négligez votre travail !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas d'affaire en ce moment et puis le plus important pour l'instant c'est toi ! Dit Bo en caressant la joue de Lauren.

Ce geste de tendresse surprit Lauren, mais en même temps, elle trouva cela agréable.

\- Bo, je me sens très fatigué...

\- On va rentrer, tu pourras te reposer.

Elle arrivèrent tranquillement à l'appartement.

\- Tu veux quelque chose avant d'aller te coucher ?

\- Un thé ?

\- Je te prépare ça, va te coucher, je t'apporte le thé dès qu'il est prêt !

Lauren monta à l'étage et chercha quelque chose pour dormir. Elle prit un déshabillé noir en dentelles, qu'elle trouva à son goût et l'enfila. Elle se coucha dans le grand lit et attendit Bo. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, avec le thé chaud, Lauren s'était assoupie. Le succube observa la blonde endormie, elle semblait si fragile, mais aussi si désirable dans ses dentelles fines. Elle s'approcha du lit, attrapa l'édredon et le mit délicatement sur Lauren. Le simple contact du tissu froid suffit à la réveiller.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, Lauren, je ne voulais pas te réveiller !

\- C'est pas grave, je vais le thé que vous m'avez préparé...

\- Parfait, je vais te laisser, je vais dormir dans le canapé, dit Bo en s'éloignant.

\- Bo ?

\- Oui, Lauren !

\- Pouvez vous... ? Enfin..., ça ne vous dérange pas de rester avec moi ?

\- Je reste avec toi ! Je serais juste en bas !

\- Oui, mais je voudrai,... enfin, je me demandais, si vous pouviez coucher avec moi ?

\- Coucher avec toi ?

\- Oui, je me sentirai plus rassuré si vous restiez à coté de moi...

\- Ah oui, à coté de toi ! Bien sur ! Comme tu veux !

Bo s'allongea sur le lit à coté de Lauren. Celle-ci bu son thé et se lova contre Bo.

\- Merci Bo ! Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit Lauren, dit Bo en écartant une mèche de cheveux de Lauren.

Bo resta toute la nuit auprès de Lauren, dont le sommeil fut agité, mais le succube l'apaisa à chaque fois en effleurant sa peau. Elle finit par s'endormir à son tour.

Au petit matin, Bo se réveilla en sursaut, il lui fallu quelques minutes, pour se remémorer les événements de la veille. Lauren dormait paisiblement à coté d'elle. Bo la regarda et ne pu s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur la bouche du docteur, par envie, mais elle sentait son besoin de succube la tirailler, bientôt, il lui faudrait se nourrir.

Après un petit déjeuner rapide, Bo décida d'emmener Lauren au Dal.

\- Salut Bo ! Lauren, dit Dyson en, voyant arriver les filles.

Lauren resta réservée, elle ressentait toujours une appréhension lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Dyson.

\- Salut Dyson, il faut que je te parle..., en privée !

\- Euh oui, bien entendu !

Il s'éloignèrent légèrement.

\- Alors du nouveau ?

\- Non, j'ai lu le livre de long en large, je n'ai pas trouvé d'information supplémentaire... Je suis désolé !

\- C'est pas grave...

\- Je ne désespère pas, je vais demander autour de moi, on ne sait jamais !

\- Dyson, est ce que, je peux te laisser Lauren, pour quelques heures ?

\- Euh oui, je suppose..., pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de m'absenter..., j'ai besoin de me... nourrir...

\- Oh oui, bien sur ! Pas de problème ! Je m'occupe d'elle ! Prend le temps qu'il te faudra !

\- Merci Dyson ! Sois gentil avec elle, je crois qu'elle a peur de toi !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Dit Dyson en souriant.

\- Ton coté Lupus peut être ! Lui répondit Bo en riant.

Ils se rapprochèrent de Lauren.

\- Lauren, je dois m'absenter, Dyson va s'occuper de toi...

Lauren attrapa la main de Bo.

\- Non, non, non, où que vous alliez, je viens avec vous !

\- Ce n'est pas possible Lauren...

\- Je vous en pris, ne me laissez pas seule avec lui, dit Lauren vraiment effrayée.

\- Lauren, je t'assure que Dyson est très gentil..., il faut vraiment que j'y aille et là où je vais, je ne peux pas t'emmener...

\- Ok..., dit Lauren résignée.

\- Parfait ! Amusez vous bien !

Bo partie en courant.

\- Lauren, je voudrai t'emmener quelque part où tu as travaillé.

\- A l'hôpital ? J'y suis déjà allée avec Bo !

\- Non, ce n'est pas l'hôpital.

\- Je préfère rester ici !

\- Ok comme tu voudras. Tu faire le tour du Dal si tu veux !

\- Ce bar vous appartient ?

\- Oui, il m'a été légué par un ami, Trick.

\- Il est mort ?

\- Oui, malheureusement, dit Dyson tristement.

\- Vous aviez l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

\- Oui, il était un peu comme un père pour moi !

\- Je suis déjà venue ici, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, de nombreuses fois !

\- J'ai connu ce Truc ?

\- Trick, oui, tu l'as connu, tout le monde le connaissait ici, c'était quelqu'un de bien !

\- A la façon dont vous en parlez, je m'en rend compte.

\- Il avait son bureau en bas, tu veux y jeter un coup d'œil ?

\- Je veux bien, dit Lauren un peu plus à l'aise.

Ils descendirent dans le bureau de Trick. Tout été resté comme l'ancien roi l'avait laissé, Dyson n'avait pas eu le courage, ni l'envie d'y toucher.

Lauren fut impressionnée par le nombre d'ouvrages qui se trouvait sur les étagères, ainsi que les objets étranges qui étaient exposées dans les vitrines.

\- C'est incroyable tous ses livres. Et tous ses objets !

\- Oui, Trick aimait lire et surtout collectionner ! La plupart, les livres comme les objets sont très anciens ! Certains valent une petite fortune ! C'est pour cela qu'ils sont sous clés ! Dit Dyson en passant sous silence le fait que tous ses objets étaient magiques et que c'était la raison de leur mise sous clés.

\- Dyson ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourrais je boire quelque chose ? Je me demande, ce que j'aime boire ?

\- Allons voir ça tout de suite !

Lorsque Bo revint, elle était rayonnante, Lauren, elle en revanche était complètement saoul.

\- Dyson, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Et bien Lauren voulait savoir ce qu'elle aimait boire, alors on a commencé avec des sodas, puis on a fait les alcools...

\- Combien ?

-... Tous...

\- TOUS ! Mais tu es malade !

\- J'aime pas la vodka ! Dit Lauren en riant, mais j'aime bien le Téquila !

\- Bon, je te ramène à l'appartement ! Dit Bo fermement.

\- Vous aviez raison ! Dyson est très gentil ! Je l'aime bien ! Dit Lauren en riant toujours.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie Lauren !

Lauren mit ses deux bras autour du cou de Bo.

\- Bo..., je ne peux pas rester encore un peu...

\- Non ! Au lit, et lorsque tu auras dessaoulé, tu me remercieras de t'avoir ramené !

Bo attrapa Lauren par la taille et la sorti du Dal. Une fois dans l'appartement, elle la déshabilla. Elle fit attention de ne pas trop la regarder, pour éviter des pulsions qu'elle aurait du mal à refréner. Elle l'allongea dans le lit. A peine en position horizontale, Lauren dormait déjà. Bo hésita quelques secondes, puis décida de rester encore auprès de Lauren. Elle s'étendit à coté d'elle. Aussitôt fait, Lauren se retourna et posa un bras sur le ventre de Bo, qui s'endormit peu de temps après.


End file.
